My Beloved Father
by Anoynmous
Summary: He was wiating for me, in the wings and throughout my entire life. I had just had to trust in Him.  One shot... :


**Hey you guys, I just wanted to write this. I thought of it a few weeks ago and didn't really sit down to write it until now. So, here it is. **

**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**~Eternally Forgiven**

**Father...**

_One day until my 18th birthday! _I thought. _And then I'm finally outta here!_

This one thought couldn't have made me feel any better. It was my driving force behind why I should push through just one more day. One more day of being abused and submitting to whatever, no matter how repulsive it would be, my father wanted me to do. I blanched at the thoughts of some of the stuff he had made me do.

My entire life had been wonderful up until the day that my mother died, leaving with my _Oh so wonderful_ step-father. (My dad had died of of a sudden heart attack when I was five and my mother had remarried a few years later.) I know, stereotypical. The mother is always the one who seems to die in the movies and the girl\ guy ends up with the sh*tty step-father, but this isn't a movie. This is real life... my life, and it sucks.

He was a pain in my a*s, or that's what he sometimes said about me. I hated him. He hated me, the felling had always been mutual. He did nothing but make my life miserable and full of agony.

The front door suddenly banged open and then slammed shut. _Oh no._ My heart sank.

"Rosalina Marie! You get your sorry a*s down here this instance!" My father bellowed at me.

I shuddered. He had been drinking again. I could almost smell the mix of alcohal and cigarrettes wafting upstairs from him. He was disgusting. I shut my computer and shoved it under the loose floor board, where I hid all of my preasure treasures. A picture of my mother and I. Another of my birth father, mother, and I all at the beach when I was a baby. My old ipod, now, my aged computer, and lastly, my salvation. My bible.

"ROSALINA!" My father bellowed again. I heard his heavy, weighed-down footsteps coming up the stairs. The door to my bedroom suddebly burst open just as I was standing up. He stood in the doorway, holding a bottle of whiskey and a cigarette in the other. He took a long drag and swig from his drink before he staggered in. He sucked the last drop out of the liquor and then threw the bottle. It narowly missed me as it's shattered a few inches from my head. The shards scraped on my skin, leaving hot, burning sores over the surface of my arm. I flinched but didn't take my eyes off of my step-father.

"What are you still doing in here?" His words were slurred and almost incomprehensible. "Your supposed to be downstairs making me dinner you good for nothing son-of-a-b*tch!" Spit flew from his mouth in his rage and puffs of smoke seemed to be coming from his nose and mouth.

He took a step forward and I moved away from him. I could feel my hands shaking as his beady eyes began to follow me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"SPEAK UP!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry," I said louder.

"I don't need your d*mn apologies." He staggered back a step before righting himself and walking towards me. "well, get downstairs and start making my f*cking dinner."

I slipped past his wringing hands and quickly made my way down stairs.

My knuckles were white from gripping the pan to tightly and hot, thick tears slid down my now stinging cheek. I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt. My _lovely step-father_ had decided to help me when he thought I wasn't moving fast enough down the stairs. He slapped me, saying I was a lame excuse for a daughter, and then pushed me forcefully down the stairs. Once I had reached the bottom all I could remember, apart from my stinging elbow and cheek, was the malicous laughter coming from him.

"What's taking so long? You should be done by now!" My father yelled, bringing me out of my momentary reverie.

"I- I'm going as fast as I can." I stuttered.

I heard him stagger to a stand-still beside me. I flinched away. He gazed into the pan filled with sausage. He snatched the pan from me, burning my fingers from the abruptness. I moved away from him and tried to melt into the soft, cream colored walls. It didn't work. He turned his if-looks-could-kill glare on me and I felt a sweat break out across my fore-head and palms.

"That's not enough. d*mn it! I don't even want that for dinner." He threw the pan across the room and it smashed violently into the side wall, leaving a big a hole and a gigantic mess for me to clean up later.

He stepped towards and I could fell my body began to slowly shake. My eyes flitted across the room, as always, and began looking for a safe, immediate excape route. They came to rest on the only door leading out of the kitchen. _Why me? Wh-_. I froze. Someone, or _something_ was standing in the doorway. It shook slightly, so I wasn't able to get a good view of what it was. I tried to take a step forward but was blocked by a hard blow into the side of my face.

"Didn't you hear me b*tch. GO TO THE F*CKIN' STORE AND GET SOMETHING ELSE TO EAT!" He spat.

I still couldn't move. The thing had vanished and with it, or so it felt like, my hope and happiness. Another blow was landed onto my face and I cried out in pain.

"Move!" He yelled.

I scrambled around him and ran out the door, trying to get as far away from him as I could. Something big and glassy landed on the ground beside me and I jumped away, feeling more pain encase my body as my legs were scraped.

I shied away from the now big accident waiting to happen and jumped into my car. I looked forward to see my father staggering into the yard. I could still hear his profanaties being yelled towards me through the glass windows of my car. I turned the keys and kicked the car into reverse as fast as it would let me. I took one more peek at my drunken step-father as I pulled into the middle of the road. I stopped, surprised. He was still standing in the middle of the yard, but his eyes had bugged out of his head. His face ever-so-slowly lit up into the biggest most horrific smile I had ever seen before he turned back to look at me. I turned around to see what he was looking at and my heart stopped.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the eighteen wheeler barrowled down the road towards me. I turned once more to see my father's almost triumphant looking smile.

_Dear Lord... Please save me_. I thought before I was crushed into a thousand pieces.

Everything was black. That was how I could describe my world right now. I groaned, or tried to groan, but if felt like my throat wasn't functioning. My eyes fluttered open, but nothing met my vision. I heard yelling and shouting coming from evey angle. My head throbbed painfully from all the noise.

"We need to go into immediate surgery! Get a room open! Now!" I heard someone yell. My ears felt like they were going to stars bleeding from all the noise.

I rolled to the side and bumbed into something hard and cold. I could begin to feel the stiff bed underneath me, being wheeled around, but as soon as these feelings came so did the sharper ones of my injuries. At that instance, I would have taken a thousand of my step-father's beating for the pain and anguish I was feeling right now. My bones felt as if a million hot, molten nails were being beaten into them. I could almost feel my bones splitting open from the pounding of the nails being driven into my body. Blood was pounding in my ears and my lungs were breathing in sharp, firey ashes.

I took one lone breath before my back arched and I felt the first sound come from my mouth. My ears were instantly filled witht he highest most terrified scream I had ever yelled. Many people were around me at once, each of them trying to hold me down. I could feel my body convulsing from all of the pain, but I had no control to make it stop. I was wheeld into a blue room with lots of shiny gadgets and lights that burned my eyes beyond compare. My brain felt like it busrt from the pressure building on the inside of my skull.

My eyes unwillingly shifted around the room, to land once more upon the slight glimmer I had seen in my kitchen. Everything else around the room dissolved away and all that was left was me and the glimmer of light. All my pain melted away and I just starred at the slight figure. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but yet he looked broken. His strong, broad shoulders bounced slowly up and down and his wavy, brown hair fell over his fingers. I could hear the slow sobs escaping from his chest.

I stood up and walked towards him. I layed a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but somewhere inside of me, something told me it wouldn't and I closed my mouth. He glanced up at me and in that one moment, I knew my pain was nothing compared to how this beautiful person felt right now. His eyes held nothing but sorrow and they looked empty and destroyed. His face was tear-streaked, but somehow, through all of his pain, I could the wonderful kindness and beauty that lay beneath his mask of hurt and pain.

"My wonderful child..." He whispered, and reached up to lay his hand on top of mine. I gasped, feeling the first ray of hope that I hand't felt for almost 13 years. His head dropped back into his hands and I was suddenly back into my own world.

I convulsed and screamed once more, feeling the smash of pain and hurt slam back into me. More hands pushed down upon my body as I shook. I could feel the cool, soft velvety carass of my blood as it surely but slowly leaked out of my body and onto the stark, white sheets underneath me. I convulsed again, feeling the soft spurt of blood as more oozed out.

"Get outta my way!" An all to familar voice bellowed.

My step-father came charging into the room and I swear, for one short second, my heart stopped beating. My breathing hitched up a notch, along with the stabbing pain of wounds, as he fought his way towards me. The nurses tried to hold him back, but he fought against them, demanding the right to see his _precious, little princess_.

I began my loud screamin again, but was quickly cut short by the fiery liquid sliding up my throat. I had coughed up blood. Medics and Nurses were instantly crowded back around me and my father was let go from the securing grasp of doctors.

He stepped forward and ended up next to me in one smooth motion. His actions didn't hold one ounce of hinting towards he had been drunk and staggering, but as he leaned his face close to mine I could smell the rotten stench of alcohal. I thrashed around erratically on the bed and tried to move away from him. More blood sputtered out of my mouth as I tried to scream but was cut short once more. He backed off for a second, but not before he flashed me another one of his brown, toothy, all-too-happy-about-my-current-state smiles.

Nurses were rushing down the hallway still but my father jogged right beside them.

"Hurry up!" A nurse to the side of me yelled.

My father smiled wider. He suddenly jerked the cart to a stop and before anyone could respond he leaned down next to me again and whispered, "Happy early birthday, my sweet'ums." He pulled a sharp razor out of his pocket and jabbed it directly into my chest.

I sputtered and grasped at the blade, feeling the energy withing me finaly begining to drain away. My fingers slipped on the handle and slid down to my chest. I watched, with slowing breaths, as doctors whisked my father away from me and down the hallway. My body curled inward, spitting out blood.

Somewhere in the backs of my mind I was conscious of a soft sobb escaping from someone, before my body fell back down onto the sheets and my last breath was taken.

I blinked, once, know when you have a really good nap, and how you feel amazing afterwards, like your rejuvinated and you can take on the world. Well, that's how I felt right now. But better. Ten thousand times better. As if I could take on the entire universe and problem it may throw at me. I felt as if nothing in the world could go wrong. As if there weren't children in all over the world who were dying of hunger. As if there weren't natural disasters killing thousands, or people killing people everyday. I felt as if my father hadn't died, my mother remairred and then died and that my step-father had never treated like I was scum on the bottom of his shoes.

I opened my eyes, eager to find out where I was. What greeted me was nothing near what I expected and it sure as h*ll wasn't earth.

Everything surrounding me was beautiful, filled with colours that I couldn't name and flowers better and more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I stood up and felt as if I was walking on the softest material I had ever felt, like silk, but better. I looked down and saw grass. I looked around me, I mean _looked _around me for the first time and saw a huge grassy field with laughing children and parents. Trees, flowers, colours, and light- brilliant lights.

I walked around for a few second before I stopped under a particularly, large oak tree. I looked down at my body and saw nothing but flawlessness. No scars, no bruises, bo cuts, just me. All my pain and fear and lonelyness and dejection was all gone. All that was left was a never-ending feeling of being happy and joy.

Someone cleared there throat and I looked up to see the most captivating and undescribable sight I had ever seen. A tall, strong powerful looking man stood in front of me, looking at _me_. He was beyond my wildest dreams or imaginations. He was beautiful, like a ray of sunshine that broke through the clouds on a dark day. Like that one white flower that would grow among many and many different coloured ones. He stood out. He shone.

_God..._ I thought. _And he's looking at _me!

He smiled and his eyes sparkled as if he knew what I was taling about.

"I-" I stuttered trying to say something, but I didn't know how much longer I could hold myself up. He reached a hand out towards me and I stared at it.

"It's fine, you can take it." He said slowly. He smiled a reassuring smile at me. "I'll help you."

"Father..." My voice caught in my throat. I reached out a timid hand and placed my hand in his. His hand felt like the ocean on a warm, breezy day... soft and smooth and comforting. He squeezed it and I jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" I almost yelled. I could feel the hot, happy tears running down my cheeks as he wrapped his arms back around me.

"My beautiful daughter." He smiled. "You have finally made it home."

I smiled into his chest. He pulled away and held me at arms length.

"You are everything I have wanted you to be." He said, and I could feel the tears running back down my cheeks. "Do not cry, my wonderful child. Everything is going to be fine."

He smiled and in that one smile held everything that I had ever wanted. I _had _finally made it home.

I laid my head back down on his chest, squeezing him tighter and his arms circled me protectively. He pulled me away to gaze at me once more.

"Oh," He said, "Happy Birthday, my wonderful child."

My lower lip wobbled and I cried happy tears, finaling hearing the best thing I had ever heard since my mother had died... and it had come from my father.

**A\N: Hey, you guys, just wanted to do this. Hope you liked it.**

**Review!**


End file.
